Just Like You
by mandaree1
Summary: Songfic to 'just like you' by 'three day's grace'. 'Sometimes, Omi can't help but feel like Chase Young. dark, evil, cold, a monster in the making. but he knows that he will fight the darkness inside him until the day he is to weak to fight ever again.' A short oneshot.


**Don't like don't read! Review, but don't flame! The song is 'just like you' by 'three days grace'. I always thought that Omi might fear that he was becoming more and more like chase Young the longer they talked to each other during their battles. DISCLAIMER I don't own the show, the song, or the character. Just the idea. Probably sucks, but oh well.**

_'I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you.'_

"What is wrong with you!?" Raimundo called after the quickly retreating form of Omi. A difficult battle with the extremely annoying Jack Spicer had led Omi to lose his cool, causing him to throw him into walls multiple times, calling out many rude insults and breaking a few bones along the way.

He didn't answer as he walked away. What was there to say? A nightmare had kicked him off his game? He wasn't about to sink that low for anyone, especially for their leader.

He hated the nightmares that had been plaguing his mind the past few weeks. Nightmares of killing his only friends. Nightmares of becoming just like Chase Young, and the realization that he really could be like Chase Young.

He could be mean. He could be angry. He could be just as horrible as the ancient warrior was if he really wanted to be.

_'I could be fake. I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you.'_

A few hours later, Clay came out to find Omi sitting by the lake, meditating position, watching the fireflies flutter by.

"Hey… Omi" he started hesitantly, fearing the water dragon would snap at him "are you okay?"

Deciding his options, Omi finally looked up with a fake smile plastered across his face "I am well, friend Clay. I just wish to be alone."

Giving the smaller boy an uncertain glance, Clay left Omi where he was.

Omi felt a pang in his heart. He'd never been one to lie, but he knew that because of that the few times he did lie they either accepted it unconditionally or didn't believe a word out of his mouth for about a week. He could be fake when he had to, and he could be stupid by doing it around the people he knew most. But he couldn't help it, he wasn't about to tell them what was eating his mind for fear they might agree.

_'You thought you were standing beside me. You were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.'_

He hated it when he went to battle with Chase, because he knew it was like fighting a mirror. A taller and stronger mirror, but a mirror nonetheless.

The looks Chase gave him during battle sent horrible chills down his spin. A smirk, a knowing smirk, would always come out whenever there eyes connected. He knew Omi's fears, had probably implanted them into him himself, and was using it to his advantage.

He hated it, but what could he do?

_'You thought you were here to guide me, you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you.'_

Omi fought harder than ever whenever Chase Young was near. He didn't know why, to impress himself, to impress Chase, to fight himself, to fight Chase, he had no clue which.

He'll fight until the end, fight until he couldn't fight any longer and was too weak to hurt a fly.

He wouldn't give in. ever. He would never be like him, no matter how close they were in the end.

_'I could be cold. I could be ruthless. You know I could be just like you.'_

Omi was a dragon of water. He controlled the waters and ice of the world. He could easily be as cold as the water surrounding him. His element was cold and unforgiving, and so was he when he had to be. He could easily throw Jack Spicer into a hurricane to die just as easily as he could try to rehabilitate the poor sap.

He hated the cold side of himself. It was ruthless, not taking in any perception as problems unless they almost got him killed. So he locked it away, but even the most heavily locked monster escapes at times. It was when it blasted its way out of its bars, took control and beat the enemy and caused others pain, that he truly wondered if he was meant to be a Xaiolin monk. It reminded him of a cornered lizard warrior.

_'I could be weak. I could be senseless. You know I could be just like you.'_

He sat, watching the sunrise from the same place Clay had left him hours ago, and he couldn't help but wish that someone would come out and talk to him, not about how he was feeling, not how he was feeling, just talking. He wanted company.

He stood up and stretched his legs, before slowly padding inside the room. everyone was asleep in there mini-rooms, snores sounded form all around except for Kimiko's, who used a strange anti-snoring device she could put on her nose.

He quickly placed himself on his head, legs and arms crossed in an upside down meditation position, like a strange yellow bat.

Listening to the snores, he felt the dark thoughts plaguing him disappear as he settled into sleep. He'd worry later, right now he wanted to savor the few quiet moments he had with his first true friends.

_'You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you'_

**Ta-da. This came out all in like two hours. I had a rush of creativity. Don't like it, then how did you get this far down to read this? click the back button if you don't like it!**


End file.
